ensemble_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Patches
Patches Patches are updates that the developer adds on top of the game. They can consist of new content, bug and glitch fixes and performance and game tweaks. The most up to date list can be found here: Patches. Most Recent Patches 1.12.1.0 08.01.14 *Fixed issue where tutorial would get cut off upon reaching Sand's Rest. This also caused your Actions Menu to have options grayed out. *Fixed the giant potal in Sand's Rest so that it now correctly teleports you to your spawn point. 1.12.0.0 07.31.14 *Added July 2014 leaderboard medals *Added several new rough towns that are incomplete at the moment. *Brand new look for the main town which has now been officially dubbed Sand's Rest. *Edits to NPC and quest giver text to reflect latest changes. *Wiped all buildings in the area from -3,000 to 3,000 on both axes. All players were reimbursed the full cost of any buildings removed. *Players can no longer build in he area from -3,000 to 3,000 on both axes. 1.11.0.0 06.27.14 *Added a tutorial system for brand new players *Added May 2014 and June 2014 leaderboard medals *Optimized performance by up to 30 percent by fixing a rendering issue. *Minor tweaks to the way quest details render. 1.10.6.0 05.09.14 *Fixed issues with chat diplomacy commands *Fixed an issue where players could shoot mobs through a sealed off area as long as it had a gate *fixed an issue where players could aggro a mob and teleport into a closed off area to break it *Changed the diplomacy UI so that the circle-with-a-line-through it button makes the user neutral 1.10.5.0 05.02.14 *Split explorer and builder quests into two different quests lines, adding additional quests to each. *New LE Item: Archfiend Eyes 1.10.4.0 04.18.14 *Fixed typo with Riker 1,000,000 quest. *Fixed missing no build zones for riker quest. 1.10.3.0 04.18.14 *Fixed an issue with the new item implementation that caused certain items to not load. 1.10.2.0 04.18.14 *New quests added. *New LE Item: Faux Phantom Helmet *New items added to Wishing Chest. *Wishing Chest now no longer opens unless you have free slots in your inventory. *Items that rendered as santa hats have now been fixed. 1.10.1.0 04.15.14 *Fixed an intermittent disconnect issue. *Fixed an issue with incorrect attribute updates. 1.10.0.0 04.11.14 *New LE Item: Futuristic Visor! *Quests! We've ported the Toka quests from the forum to 3 questgivers in town (some of the tiers for each quest line have changed). There's also brand new quests, some of which are given by questgivers not in town that you need to explore to find. *New Bandit Camp explorable area. *System messages changes to a nice orange color! They also fade out rather than abruptly being removed and several of them can show at once. *Added no-build zones around important areas and sprites. Existing buildings were not removed, but no new builds will be able to be created in those zones from this point forward. *Small pack of goats added just west of town. 1.9.6.0 03.17.14 *New LE Item: Shamrock hat! *New cashshop jewelry: Neko set *New cashshop jewelry: Owl set *New jewelry: Bronze tribal set *New jewelry: Elegant set *New jewelry: Wood set *New jewelry: Enchanted Mython earring and necklace *New jewelry: Essence necklace *Blood mython jewelry made much more expensive and give much stronger stats; players with blood mython jewelry had it swapped with Neko jewelry *Mython jewelry made much more expensive and give much stronger stats; players with mython jewelry had it swapped with wood jewelry 1.9.5.0 03.07.14 *Eyes and faces can now be customized *New LE Item: Mini Sentinel Aura *New Powerful Helmet: Nova Helmet! 1.9.4.0 02.28.14 *New LE Item: Blood Mython aura *New Cash Shop aura: Sweat Drops *New Cash Shop aura: Rainbow *New Cash Shop aura: Bird *New Cash Shop vanity eyes: Laser Eyes *New Cash Shop Helmet: Digital Helmet *New Non-Cash Shop Helmet: Bunny Helmet 1.9.3.0 02.21.14 *New default clothing: The Archaeologist by Kwiwen *New default clothing: The Urban by Kwiwen *New default clothing: The Hunter by Kwiwen *New default clothing: The Rogue by Kwiwen *New default Hairstyle: Windswept (male) *New default Hairstyle: Cornrows (male) *New default Hairstyle: Pretty Boy (male) *New default Hairstyle: Odongo (female) *New default Hairstyle: Buns (female) *New default Hairstyle: Braid (female) 1.9.2.0 02.14.14 *Added an easter egg that leads the first person who finds it to an extremely rare reward *Added City Naming Official NPC *Limited Edition Nothing But Love Aura for Valentines Day *Legendary Cidona's Sword added to Wishing Chest *Mission Tokens added as prize that will be distributed during missions *NPCs standing in town now properly remove themselves when you exit LOS *Optimizations to sprite amortization that should make entering towns and other dense areas slightly more seemless *Dev and Staff Name Badges added for Ensemble Developers and staff *Slightly lowered chat rate of NPCs *Made NPCs more responsively shut up when players are talking. They can still chat when players do but their chatter dies down a lot. 1.9.1.0 02.07.14 *Friendly NPCs now populate the town and chat with the players. They taper out of chat as it becomes more populated as not to be a waste of space, and their chat can be turned off in the actions menu. *Limited Edition Blood Opal Ring *Basic Magecap helmet item *Powerful Red Magecap helmet item *Powerful Blue Magecap helmet item *Super rare Bitsword added to the game 1.9.0.0 01.24.14 *Limited Edition Jeweled Cane *Gates! *Directionable building infrastructure. Currently only implemented for gates, but will be implemented for other buildings down the road. When positioning use mouse movements, arrow keys, or "and "" to rotate. Hold shift to freeze the direction while you move the building. *OOTB removed fully. It may come back later as a late-tree bow marksman skill. 1.8.2.0 01.17.13 *Limited Edition Gasmask Helmet *Piemaker hairstyle in Cashshop *Braided beard hairstyle in the Cashshop *Monocle eyepiece in the Cashshop *New ranged skill: Full Focus. This skill is the ranged analog of KYO and works with pistols, bows, and shotguns. *All Cashshop vanity items now on sale. *OOTB removed. It may come back later as a late-tree bow marksman skill. *Fixed an issue with code that was rolled back last patch: inventory now allows you to drag onto the ragdoll to use an item. Dragging cues to more clearly indicate what your drag is doing. Shop correctly allows selling with this new drag system. *Fixed some cases where a targeted skill would point you at nothing rather than at the target when casting. 1.8.1.0 01.09.13 *Limited Edition Warpath Helmet in Cashshop *Applejack Hair in Cashshop *Sidecut Hair in Cashshop *Dragging items to the ragdoll character in the inventory menu, or any of the equip boxes will now use the item. (temporarily removed) *Added visual indicators when dragging items from inventory (temporarily removed) *Fixed enemies who would sometime stick to the screen when they exited your LOS *Fixed enemies reappearing on your screen before respawn if they were killed with a skill and their LOS was exited. *Fixed enemies becoming unresponsive to being attacked. *Implemented potential fix for invisible mobs (they could wander and attack players, but players could not see them) *Fix to left click reponsiveness issue 1.8.0.0 01.03.13 *Limited Edition Rainbow Wings in Cashshop *Sunshade Wings in Cashshop *Nightshade Wings in Cashshop *Victory Helmet (Non-Cashshop) *Left click is now the default movement and action button *Lowered exponentiation on patience *Increased experience gain on gathering *Increased exponentiation on technique and dowsing *Decreased linear effectiveness of technique *Increased effeticeness of dowsing in augmenting crit multipliers *Lowered linear effectivness of patience *Updated the system message that is sent when players try to build within 200 tiles *Increased mouse movement tolerance on beginning a drag from the inventory so that its harder to accidentally drag *Raised maximum resources per trade at the market to 10,000 *Fixed targeting issue that occured when killing clusters (lines of walls or towers) *Fixed issue with clusters that showed towers and walls as incorrect levels until mouse over *Fixed issues with clusters in F mode *Fixed issue with sprite effect not removing when a cluster is killed *Graphics and movement/action button settings now saved to the computer 1.7.11.0 12.27.13 *New Cash Shop vanity eyepatch *New Cash Shop Bionic Eye vanity eyewear *New Cash Shop Limited Edition Borg Eye eyewear *New Cash Shop Wraith Helmet *Analytics tracking and timing implemented for game load. This will help us get data to improve performance *Fixed server errors with diplomacy manager *Fixed effects playing on clusters 1.7.11.0 12.20.13 *New Shield Generator Structure (Unlocked at level 50) *Christmas Decorations! *+25% Bonus Combat Experience all weekend *Sentinels now roam the desert *Upgrade costs now take into consideration the upgrader's Design *Upgrade hp gain is now augmented by the upgrader's Architecture *LE Cash Shop Santa Hat *Exclusive Christmas Tree Seeds that can be gained by doing events throughout the next week. *Structures no longer respawn when killed by skills *Fixed combat attribute taper calculation error. This will fix incorrect derived values for high levels of reflex, dexterity, constituion, true armor, etc. Anything that has a logical limit such as 100% or 0% *Status effect visuals now correctly disappear on completion *Adjusted the way the Cash Shop icon and compass rose position so that they don't overlap with other UI elements *Decreased exponentiation on crit scalar calculations: each point in dowsing now gets more effective more slowly. *Dramatically decreased how much dowsing effects crit chance *Decreased potency of technique *Decreased potency of patience *Decreased upgrade costs for towers and walls *Changed build time for L1 Wall: 100->20 *Changed build time for L1 Tower: 200->100 *The amount of construction required for an upgrade is now based off that structure's L1 required construction *Decreased constitution and endurance gains per level on Walls (does not retroactively effect existing Walls) *Decreased endurance gains per level on Towers (does not retroactively effect existing Towers) *Increased effectiveness of Expertise by 33% *Adjusted the equations that determine how much building exp a structure gives *Structures now cluster when built next to each other. This is V1 of a new infrastructure that should improve performance in towns after we make more tweaks. *Sprites are now amotized when added to the screen. This is V1 of a new infrastructure that should improve performance when entering dense areas after we make more tweaks. 1.7.10.0 12.13.13 *Sentinels now roam the desert *Cashshop Veiled Hat *Tophat *Keffiyeh helmet in main store *LE Golden Keffiyeh in cash shop *Hedge Seed in Cashshop *Wooden Lamppost in cash shop *Bluesteel Battleaxe has +100 Coordination 1.7.9.0 12.06.13 *Dabu Armor by Kwiwen *Limited Edition Cashshop Tuxedo Mask *Fixed client crash bug with KHA 1.7.8.0 11.29.13 *Steak! Event item. *Fortified Mask for sale at Sephia's shop. *Cashshop Celestial Helmet *Male and female Cat-ear Hairstyle *Server stability fix *Black Magic Friday Royal Bonuses for 24 hrs! *All Cashshop items on sale for 1 week. *New Cashshop icon 1.7.7.0 11.22.13 *Scarab Flag for Event Prize *New LE Item: Blue Bird-of-Paradise Necklace *New weapon set (Barbarian) at main town shop. *New cash shop vanity plant structure: Yucca. *New Magma Jewelry *New cashshop jewelry, Celestial *Fix multiple loots not being able to drop on auto-attack kills. *Fix for "Make Enemy" button not working *Fix construction progress numbers getting cut off *Fix construction display issues on leveling up in certain circumstances *Fix for killing an enemy unsetting attack cooldown 1.7.6.0 11.15.13 *Language is chosen before chatting now so that tabs can properly be used. All languages still welcome in global. *Crimson Armor available in town. *New LE Item: Cidonan Red Tulip *New Cashshop vanity hair: Twilight *New Cashshop vanity hair: Paranoid Rocker *All 6 wishing weapons are now available in the Wishing Chest: Wand, Sword, Bow, Axe, Gun, Shotgun *Trade chat color lightened 1.7.5.0 11.12.13 *Scarabs! These are an event item dropped at the same rate by all mobs. They'll be gone Friday and are currently being collected for a Forum giveaway. *Added chat tabs for Tagalog, English, and Trade *Added chat name colors for allies, enemies, and GMs *Fixed a bug with sprites sticking on the screen that will improve performance for long play periods. *Implemented a fix for equips not showing up on people who enter your LOS *Fixed tooltip error on Demonic Scepter. It incorrectly displaye +250 Wisdom and was corrected to the actual bonus of +300 Wisdom *Updaed Celestial Armor stats. Top: Constitution 80-> 90, Endurance: 25 -> 30, Resilience: 46 -> 60. Bottom: Resilience 15 -> 20 *Updated Darksteel stats. Top: Constituion 195 -> 210. Bottom: 65 -> 70. *Updated Darksteel weight. Top: 200 -> 400. Bottom: 100 -> 200. *Removed Constitution bonus from Runic Traveler's Garbs top and bottom. *Adjusted the exp granted by expensive structures 1.7.4.0 11.08.13 *Ground textures now load correctly when loging in away from town *Fixed character render issues introduced in the previous patch *Game client performance optimization 1.7.3.0 11.02.13 *Added Frenaxus statue to starter town *Bronze Cashshop weapon set *Limited Edition Zed Statue Building Blueprint *Udantus Statue Building Blueprint in Cashshop *Cidonan Flag Building Blueprint in Cashshop *Frenaxus Statue Building Blueprint added to Wishing Chest *Fixed a rare issue that caused a message to be sent as whispers *Fixed a bug that caused certain sprites to be very hard to select *Fixed a bug that caused dexterity to be ineffective *Fixed I-mode, aka sprite hiding *Fixed an issue where the bottom right of the screen blocked sprites from being selected *Starter resources can now only be gathered by heroes who have a low gathering level *Menus now pop out rather than sticking to the right side of the screen 1.7.2.0 10.25.13 *Introduced functionality for unlockable buildings. These come in the form of blueprint items that, once used, allow you to build that structure as if it was a typical default structure. This will be used starting next patch. *Added Darksteel Armor to the Cash Shop *New Limited Edition Halloween Item: Pumpkin Head *Added Pumpkins to Starter Town *Added Special set of Jewelry to the Wishing Chest. This set can only be acquired from a Wishing Chest *Added The Wishing Sword, a special weapon that can only be acuired from a Wishing Chest. *Added statue of Frenaxus to main town. *Fix for a bug where using skills outside of their range would not work or would act unpredictably. *NAA wasn't always granting 100% armor pierce, that's been fixed. *Fixed a number of gamestate issues, most notably the "Invulnerability" bug which made it hard for the player to interact with the game. *Fixed mob respawn syncrhonization issues. *Fixed KYO, it should not work properly. *Changed bulky armor stats. Weight: 160top/80bot -> 200top/100bot; Constitution: 150top/50bot -> 120top/40bot *Made Accuracy taper slightly less harsh: points don't see diminishing returns quite as quickly. *Made Reflex slightly less potent per point. *Changed Nightshade Armor Reflex bonus: 120top/40bot -> 150top/50bot *Improved the way animation frames are rendered to the game for better client performance. *Improved the way certain events are handled which lowers our time spent on GC. TL;DR: a slighty client performance increase *Fixed a typo on the NPC, Feriv *Diplomacy menu now opens with the N hotkey. *Can no longer attack enemy players and structures unless they are an enemy. This can be manually overrided by holding down CTRL. *Made Wishing Chests slightly rarer, slightly modified probabilities and rewards for a slightly better expected payout. 1.7.1.1 10.18.13 *Crates! Aka Wishing Chests. These are dropped by all mobs and can be found (rarely) by exploring the map. They are opened with Royal Keys from the Cash Shop and give you a bit of random awesomeness from resources to rare gear, to exclusive items that can only be attained from a Wishing Chest. *Typing "/sessionignore {username}" will hide all chats from that person until you log out. You can use /si for short. *Added text that appears in chat when you play for the first time saying "Welcome to Ensemble Online! Press T for a quick description of how to play" *Added an arrow effect that points to the ground saying Right Click to Move. It appears only the first time you play the game. *Silver set of weapons in the Cash Shop. These are below the Golden set in terms of strength. *New Limited Edition Cash Shop item: Ring of the Justice. *New Light Armor in main store for 15,000g (top) and 5,000g (bottom) *New Nightshade Armor at one of the secret shops for 1,200,000g (top) and 400,000g (bottom) *Steel helmet now correctly sells for 2,500 *Fixed several combat issues that should make it play more smoothly *Fixed an issue where spaming right clicks on the ground would cause your game to freeze (server cutting off your requests). *Fixed the "Dances with Wolves" bug wherein your character would circle the target when using a melee weapon. Fix caused a smaller issue which will be addressed next patch: enemies attack you slightly before you reach them. *Changed basic Wand Wisdom bonus: +100 -> +65 *Changed Golden Wand Wisdom bonus: +150 -> +185 *Added +25 Intelligence to Wand of the Angels *Changed Golden Wand Strength bonus: +10 -> +54 *Changed Golden Wand base and scaled damage: 1base/1scaled -> 13base/7scaled *Changed Eye of Lilith damage: 15base/10scaled -> 25base/10scaled; Changed life-steal: 10% -> 20% *Changed Demonic Scepter Wisdom bonus: +250 -> +300 *Changed Magma Wand Wisdom bonus: +225 -> +250 *NPC Names now show up in blue 1.7.0.1 10.11.13 *Left and right clicks now work in Sim City Mode (aka "F" mode) *Skills are now draggable to the actions bar from the skill tree and simplified skill point spending menu. *Semi-colon key now toggles UI on and off *Paypal now an available option for Royal purchases *Helmets now added to the game! We've added two helmets to start with (see content updates below). *New starter town! Featuring new NPCs and some training dummies you can beat up on. *Set of copper weapons in the starter town for a few hundred gold each. *Basic tunic armor added to start town shop: 600g for top, 200g for bottom. *Steel helmet added to starter shop: 10,000g *Wolfpelt Cap added to Cash shop for 150 Royal *New Limited Edition Cash Shop Item: Travelers Trinket *Fixed a bug that stopped status effects from leveling up as you leveled up the skill that causes them. *Fixed incorrect values on speed buffs and debuffs (they are now less obnoxious). There's still a known bug with speed buffs and debuffs and rubberbanding. *Fixed the skill Bullets which was previously not working. *Fixed a bunch of tooltip issues with skills. *Fixed a bug that cause KYO to be able to miss. *Fixed an issue with swords not completing attacks if you attacked from a certain range at a certain angle. *Fixed melee, non-AOE weapons that were attacking from 2 tiles. *Fixed minor issue with shadows sometimes appearing below ground sprites. *Respawned mobs used to respawn in a de-synchronized position causing pathing, animation, and other issues. *Leveling up skills now makes them cost +1 MP per level up *LTBL duration lowered to 4s from 5s. Base damage increased from 8 to 10 per tick, damahe increase per skill level raised from 4/lvl to 7/lvl. *Increased duration on Too Long. Base: 3s -> 5s, Scaled: 4.5s -> 7.5s *Decreased base duration on OYM: 10s -> 6s *TnB now gives an attack speed buff on hit, the duration of which scales with Wisdom and the number of hit targets. Leveling up TnB increased the level of the status effect. *Increased base and scaled damage on both shotgunner skills. *IFTK crit chance changed from guaranteed 100% to +50% *Slightly increased damage on axe skills. *Lowered scaled damage on bullets, increased MP cost 2->3, increased minimum shots 2->3. *Substantially increased damage on Dont Ditch *Changed penalties on Demonic set: lowering endurance penalty and slightly raising resilience penalty. *Made skill menu slightly more readable. *Slight changes to Cashshop layout and categories *Style improvements to the Royal purchasing page. 1.6.4.1 10.04.13 *Added Demon Cashshop set *Added Angel Cashshop set *Added new secret shop *Non-cash shop set of gear added at new secret shop *Added talking NPCs in starter town. *Fixed issues with mobs being out of sync on respawn *Fixed issues with Mython earrings and ring not displaying stats correctly *Increased damage of Corrupted Shadow 1.6.3.0 09.27.13 *Added jewlery slots to heroes *Inverted Y coordinates and added a compass rose for more intuitive navigation. *Event based emails will follow up with players who haven't played in a while. *Fixed a rare bug that caused accounts to be locked out (stuck on 90% loading when they try to login). *After setting quality to medium new characters that enter your screen will now show up as bitmaps rather than degraded vector. *New jewelry added: Blood Mython, Mython, and Tiger *Respec Orbs (a consumable item that unallots all points) added for Combat, Building, Gathering, and Skills. You can get these in the Cash Shop or by fighting goats. *Added rocks and sprite clusters throughout the map. *New Limited Edition Cashshop item: Violaceous Wings *Mob packs thinned out substantially outside -200,200 on both axes. *Golden Gun (non-cashshop) renamed to The Symphony *Angel Bow (non-cashshop) renamed to Darius's Countenance *Tempered Mython Axe (cashshop) renamed to Bluesteel Battleaxe *Padded Leather Armor renamed to Runic Traveler's Garbs *Golden Axe and Rainbow Rocker taken off of sale. Mython Field aura and Golden Shotgun put on sale. 1.6.2.0 09.21.13 *Slightly lowered damage and duration of LTBL. *Token bucket added to limit client and server message rates. It hasn't happened yet, but this will mitigate misbehaving clients who might otherwise monopolize the server. *Added hitbox padding to the client when you or your target are moving. *Added graphics settings slider. Dragging this will allow you to adjust the focus towards performance or appearance. *Optimized ground textures and sprite rendering in the client for better performance. This will be an on-going process, but each optimization should show a little improvement. *Optimized the server for better performance and stability (cleaned up various possible bottlenecks). This will be an on-going process, but each optimization should show a little improvement. *Celestial armor and Morakov's Edge are no longer on sale. *Golden Axe and Rainbow Rocker hair are now on sale (20% off). *Fixed issue causing AoE skills to offset map *Fixed issue with chat wherein chats in everything but the "All" tab would clear after 100 messages *Fixed a bug that required you to be adjacent to a Mython Gate to use it. *New golden set of weapons, Demon Wings, and Jewel of the Last Sea (Limited Edition) for Cash Shop 1.6.1.3 09.14.13 *Shrine building added (new spawn point system) *New loading bar that is more responsive and has a cute wolf *Fixed a bug with login case sensitivity *Added starter nodes around main town. These have low pull rates and no cooldown but are manual *Fixed issue with sell prices showing as NaN *Fixed bug with gathering exp that made exp gained for gathering give too much at high levels *Adjusted gathering exp and resources of the very high gatherers to account for the gathering exp bug. They were compensated royal. *Fixed issue with structure hp not showing on attack *Added chat rate limiting *New Cash Shop items: Celestial Armor, Classy hair, Rainbow hair, Pinkie hair, Limited Edition Angelic Wings, Mython Field, and Brohawk hair *Balanced Golems to give the right amount of exp and have less HP *Cooldown seconds added on resource depletion increased to 4 seconds; Depletions are now removed more quickly (once every 500s) *OOTB no longer affects buildings and its damage has been severely nerfed *Substantially increased gold drops and the value of collectible loot *Fixed a few bugs with gathering *Added new NPC artwork in main town *Polished up Cash shop look slightly; added categories 1.6.0.0 09.03.11 *Cashshop! *Life-stealing weapons now life-steal *Implemented interim solution for resource multi-gather. Formal solution coming later. *AOE weapons now damage in AOE *New art for farms *Slight touch ups to golem appearance *Fixed missing bodyparts from certain animations *Modified Sand texture just slightly for a better appearance. *Streamlined movement for slightly more natural pathing *Fixed issue where character became off-center *Fixed bugs with diplomacy that should make towers respond to attacks better. *Fixed syncing bug with ranged attacks *Fixed minor cash shop issues (royal not updating instantly, etc.) *Fixed Morakov's Edge not life-stealing *Fixed Angel Bow not life-stealing *Added missing attack range tooltips from cash shop ranged weapons Category:Content